It is difficult to establish a lane information database for a network of roads intricately connected to one another on a national scale. Particularly, it is difficult to establish the lane information in every lane of each road.
To this end, a vehicle equipped with equipment such as front/rear/left/right radars, a yaw rate sensor, a roll rate sensor, a pitch rate sensor, front and rear cameras, a global positioning system-dead reckoning (GPS-DR), and the like generally needs to drive on a network of roads in all parts of the country in addition to every lane in order to establish the lane information. This is a very inefficient method and can not be implemented in actuality.
Here, the GPS-DR using a principle of an inertial navigation system is a system measuring a relative position of the vehicle using a gyro sensor, a wheel sensor, a speed sensor, an acceleration sensor, and the like.
In addition, when a front and rear, a top and bottom, and a right and left axes are referred to as X, Z, and Y axes, respectively, a rotary motion based on each axis is referred to as a roll, a yaw, and a pitch, respectively.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, there is a long-felt need in the art for a method capable of collecting driving information for a plurality of vehicles in which mobile communication or wireless LAN communication and establishing the lane information based on the collected driving information.